Comme Dragon & Crevette
by MllxNina
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur le Gale. Gajevy ou GajeelxLevy.
1. Sommaire

Sommaire des Drabbles

1-Jaloux.

Une Crevette à l'infirmerie avec un Dragon jaloux, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Romance/Humour.

2-Pour vous.

Un inconnu, deux tombes, des larmes. Famille/Triste.

3-Cadeau spécia

Pendant la reconstruction de la guilde, Lucy propose à Levy de refêter ses 18 ans.


	2. Jaloux

Jaloux

C'est le premier drabble que je poste, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie de tout coeur ma correctrice noiredegeais, qui est une personne fabuleuse!

On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour qui il se prend lui ? Dormir comme ça près de la crevette. Même pas, sur ma crevette ! Faut pas se gêner !

En plus il repose sa tête contre sa poitrine. Tranquille comme ça. J'aimerais bien moi aussi, j'aime bien ce qui est petit, ferme et …. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je divague complètement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend pour devenir aussi… aussi... Raaah ça m'énerve ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette sensation. De le voir comme ça, sur ma douce Levy. « Ma », « douce » ? Putain, ça y est j'suis atteint ! J'ai brouté le maître ou quoi? Ou j'suis dans une troisième dimension ? Oui c'est ça. Sûrement ça.

Et son sourire satisfait. C'est qu'il en profite ! Même la crevette dans son sommeil lui caresse la tête. On dirait que c'est comme instinctif. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ?! Non, je suis pas ? Ou ? Non. C'est pire que les punitions du vieux. Si je fais rien j'vais devenir comme Juvia. C'est pas réel ?! Je suis pas à l'infirmerie près du lit de la crevette à la regarder dormir avec lui? J'suis pas en train de débattre parce que une autre personne dort au côté de Levy ? Si.. ? J'ai envie de me foutre des claques des fois. Moi le grand Gajeel Redfox, le plus fort des dragon slayer, de fer qui plus est ! Moi le fier, le méchant, le froid est... Est... Est... Est jaloux de son chat ! Quelle honte ! Je suis jaloux parce qu'il a le droit à ce privilège et pas moi ?! Gnn... Manquerait plus qu'ils m'aient entendu.

-Grillé.. murmure-t-elle.

-Et merde ! Je grogne dans ma barbe.

Elle vient de sourire, il semble qu'elle seule ait entendu, heureusement que Lily est en train de dormir profondément, quoi que son sourire s'est agrandi. D'ailleurs celui de Levy aussi. Elle semble calme et sereine. Quoi qu'elle rougisse un peu rougit. Je me demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je voie une de ses mains tapoter la place sur le lit à côté d'elle. Gnn.. J'suis vraiment maudit. Et puis j'en ai aucune envie. Quoi que.. NON ! Reste calme... Oh et puis merde. Je ferme la porte pour que personne n'entre et je vais m'allonger près de la crevette. Ma tête trouve sa place, je regarde Lily qui essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler, quant à crevette, elle est aussi rouge que ses congénères les écrevisses. D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de l'emmerder un peu avec ça.

-Le rouge te va bien crevette, Gihi, je lui chuchote.

-A toi aussi Gajeel, à toi aussi, elle me susurre en retour.

* * *

Alors review, tomates? Pas trop de tomate par personne, héhé. Laissez une petite review si ça vous a quand même plus. A bientôt!


	3. Pour vous

Rebonjour à tous et à toutes. J'ai posté un nouveau petit drabble pour vous! Mais avant les reviews.

* * *

Lijovao: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a été droit au coeur. J'espère que mon nouvel écrit sera moins compacte que le précédent et qu'il te plaira aussi.

Visiteur: Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu, en espérant que le prochain te plaise aussi.

* * *

Pour vous

C'est ce jour-là que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pleuré. Mais d'un certain côté je suis heureux.

Heureux que vous soyez morts ensemble. Au moins aucun de vous deux ne pourra s'en vouloir pour la mort de l'autre. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu rester avec vous plus longtemps.

Que peut-on dire de la mort ? Rien. Personne ne sait vraiment ce que c'est. Je me demande si vous êtes en vie dans un autre monde, oubliés dans le néant, ou alors toujours présents avec moi.

Parfois je peux ressentir votre présence. Alors je pense que oui, vous êtes avec moi, encore, mais pendant encore combien de temps ? Vous le serez toujours dans mon cœur de toute façon, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit maman.

Comment vous le dire ? Vous dire maintenant que je vous aime ? Je ne le sais pas.

Mais j'espère que de là où vous serez, vous verrez que je serais toujours près de vous, près de vos tombes.

Attendez-moi encore. Je ne serais peut-être pas long. Je suis impatient de vous revoir, mais je sais que si je venais maintenant vous seriez triste. Alors attendez, promis je reviendrais vous voir, et cette fois-ci on ne se quittera plus.

Un jeune homme assis près de deux tombes magnifiquement décorées par ses soins, saké à la main, leva l'index vers le ciel.

**-A votre santé, papa, maman. J'vous aime.** Gihi.

Le soleil était aux aurores. Et haut dans le ciel, deux personnes enlacées sourirent en regardant leur enfant dont ils étaient si fiers.

**-Nous avons fait un bon travail. Surtout toi ma crevette. En plus je suis fier de notre fils Gihi.**

**-Moi aussi. Au moins ton rire légendaire ne risque pas de se perdre Gajeel,** sourit une petite bleue.

**-Je t'aime ma petite crevette.**

** -Moi aussi mon grand dragon.**

A Levy McGarden merveilleuse mère et femme dévouée, formidable mage de Fairy Tail.

A Gajeel RedFox merveilleux père et mari dévoué, formidable mage de Fairy Tail.

Ces deux personnes reposent ensemble dans un sommeil éternel, liées par l'amour, pour toujours.


	4. Cadeau spécial

Cadeau spécial

Désolée, je sais que cette histoire ne respecte pas la « loi » du drabble mais t'en pis. Et je tenais aussi à m'excuser de mon absence, mais plusieurs problèmes sont survenus et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Je vous ai écrit cette petite histoire ce soir. Donc si il y a une incohérence, des demandes ou autres choses, n'hésitez pas, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !

Réponse à la review de mimilia-san : Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil à toi, bon j'avoue que quand j'ai écrit Pour vous j'étais dans ma période mensuelle ene et je venais juste de regarder le Roi Lion. Donc j'étais en mode guimauve x')). J'espère que ce drabble aussi te plaira !

Cette histoire se passe après l'ellipse d'un an, lors de la reconstruction de la guilde. Alors attention au spoil pour ceux qui non pas lu la suite de l'arc tartaros.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima-sensei.

-Hé bien tu sais quoi Levy-chan ? On a qu'à le refêter ! S'enjoua la blonde.  
-Hum... je ne sais pas Lu-chan... Dit la bleutée.  
-C'est une très bonne idée Lucy ! Et puis cela nous permettra de prendre un peu de repos avec cette reconstruction. Qu'en dis-tu Levy ? Demanda la jolie barmaid en se rapprochant du groupe d'amies pour les servir.  
-Fêter ses 18 ans à la guilde c'est quelque chose que l'on n'oublie pas. Affirma Erza en hochant la tête.  
-Et à 18 ans, on est assez grandes pour certaines choses. Souligna Cana d'une voix et d'un regard pleins de sous-entendus à Levy. C'est l'occasion d'ouvrir une bonne bouteille aussi !  
-Heu...hé bien...c'est d'accord ! s'avoua vaincue, Levy, sous les regards insistants de ses amies et d'une certaine personne un peu plus loin.  
-On met ça à ce soir ? S'enquit Mirajane.  
-Ce serait parfait ! Renchérit Lisanna.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur le visage de la mage des mots en repensant à son dernier anniversaire qu'elle avait fêté lorsqu'elle était encore au conseil. Elle s'en mordit même la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte.

-Levy-san ? Tu vas bien ?  
-O-oui, pourquoi Wendy ? Demanda Levy en s'arrêtant dans son action.  
-Parce que t'es toute rouge ! Hé bien Levy ça m'étonne de toi. Aurais-tu des pensées lubriques ? Rigola Cana.  
-N-No-NON ! Elle baissa la tête en voyant qu'elle avait presque crié. ...Je veux dire non.  
-Mouais, mouais... Dis donc Levy-chan nous cacherais-tu des choses ? Dit Lucy d'une voix mielleuse, se rapprochant d'elle.  
-Pas du tout ! Affirma-t-elle, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate, gênée.  
-Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais... Insista l'ex mannequin.  
-On ne dira rien ! Approuva l'écarlate.  
-Mais n-non , il n'y-  
-BATAILLEEEEEEEEEEE ! Cria quelqu'un, coupant Levy et la sauvant par la même occasion.

Durant le court laps de temps qui suivit, chaises, tables, mages, objets en tous genres, caleçons, vêtements et même objets non identifiés, volèrent sur le terrain en reconstruction de la guilde où tout le nécessaire avait été posé dehors pour une pause, ou tout simplement s'asseoir et discuter. Levy profita que Mirajane avait été assommée, Lucy ; Wendy ; Charuru ; Lissana cachées et que Cana et Erza se battaient pour déguerpir en évitant les obstacles. Une fois derrière la guilde, à l'abri des regards et des projectiles, elle s'assit. Elle bénit Natsu et Gray de s'être disputés et d'avoir pu échapper aux harpies qui allaient la « dévorer » pour lui soutirer LA précieuse information.  
Se touchant les joues encore chaudes et rouges, elle souffla un bon coup et s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux et appréciant la jolie brise qui caressa son visage et souleva ses cheveux qui avaient poussé pendant cette année.  
Elle se rappela de cette soirée, les yeux toujours fermés. Tous ses coéquipiers lui avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle en eût presque les larmes aux yeux ce jour-là, et ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Personne ne s'avait que c'était son anniversaire. C'était Lily qui leur avait dit. Elle avait reçu tellement de cadeaux, qu'elle avait été obligé de faire plusieurs voyages, enfin sans compter le dernier. Il se finit dans la chambre de la mage avec-  
-Gihi...Alors on s'cache crevette, maintenant ?  
-G-Gajeel ?! Bégaya la jeune fille rouge pivoine en se remettant assise.  
-Alors comme ça on a des pensées lubriques ? Se moqua-t-il, et souriant de ce sourire que Levy aimait tellement.  
-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu...t'as entendu ? Demanda-t-elle, bégayant encore plus mais sachant déjà la réponse à l'avance grâce à l'ouïe sur-développée du dragon slayer.  
En toute réponse, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, montrant ses canines, que la peau de Levy avait goûté lors de cette soirée. Repartant dans ses rêves, Levy ne s'aperçut pas que le mage était agenouillé et avait posé ses lèvres à juste quelques centimètres de son oreille.  
-Tu sais crevette, mon cadeau peut se renouveler ce soir. Lui murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe.  
Sortant de sa torpeur, Levy hoqueta en entendant les paroles du mage et en sentant ses fameuses canines. Répondant à sa demande, Levy sut que ce soir, il serait encore son meilleur cadeau.

Alors ? Commentaire/Demande/Commande/Tomates ? À vos claviers et à la prochaine !


End file.
